The next chapter
by HarryPotterforlife2003
Summary: Life after the war won't be easy, but with each others help, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione will manage.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 36:_

_"That wand is more trouble than it's worth", said Harry. "And quite honestly" he turned away from painted portraits, thinking now only of the four poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering if kreacher might bring him a sandwich there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime"_

As Harry left Dumbledore's office he still felt that there was a loose-end that he had not taken care of. Harry turned the corner and felt Ginny's lips crash on to his.

"I guess there aren't any loose-ends now", said Harry.

"What?" said Ginny, looking confused.

"Just thinking aloud" said Harry "come on, what do you want to do?"

"Anything to get out of this place", she said, slightly sad.

"Let's go see McGonagall" said Harry.

"Race you there!" yelled Ginny, taking off.

_She's forgotten the magical barriers are broken, _he thought to himself, and simply turned on the spot and appeared next to McGonagall and hid behind her chair.

"Professor, I beat Harry here!" Ginny yelled excitedly.

"Sorry, but no you didn't" said Harry, coming out from behind the chair, grinning ear-to-ear. "I can apparate because the magic barrier is down".

"Ma'am" Harry continued, still grinning. "How much longer do we need to stay here?"

"Oh, thank you Potter" she said. "Sonorus" she said, making her voice boom through-out the whole castle. "School is dismissed for the year. The Hogwarts Express will be coming a noon sharp. Please have your stuff packed and ready to go. School will continue next year, but if you are 6th year or above you are excused from coming. And last thing, if you are of age you can apparate to where-ever you can go and may take someone on side along apparition, Quietus" she said, her voice back to its regular volume.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Ginny" said Harry, half pulling her to Gryffindor Tower.

"You just fought the greatest evil ever known, aren't you tired?" she asked half worried half amused.

"Just a bit, but it can wait" he answered, grabbing anything that was his, Ginny's or Ron's.

"I'll get my stuff" she said, barely concealing a laugh.

Just then Ron and Hermione burst in, Hermione going to the girl's dorm to help Ginny.

"We're going to have to get our own places now?" said Ron slightly worried

"Or we could all live in one house." said Harry. "There's Grimmerald place until we get jobs and then we could buy a house big enough for all four of us".

"Four of us? You, Ginny and I", said Ron.

"You forgot Hermione", said Harry. "I guessed you would move in together."

"Why would you think that?" asked Hermione as she came down.

"Because you were snogging in a freaking war zone!" said Ginny and Harry in unison. Ron turned as crimson as blood itself. Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Mom has agreed to let us stay until we find a place" said Ron, trying to change the subject.

"Alright, see you there" said Harry, holding his hand. She took his hand and he turned on the spot. No sooner had he landed than Rita Skeeter burst out.

"Harry, can you give me an opinion on my new book. How did it change your views on your hero?" she asked.

"Get out of my way you cow! Have you any idea how much you owe Dumbledore? No matter what, he is the reason you're here and well." No sooner had he said this that a beautiful red and orange bird landed on his shoulder and Rita Skeeter disappeared.

As Ron appeared he asked "Blimey mate, is that yours?

"I guess so" he said. "I'll have to ask Hagrid how to care for him."

He set Faux in a tree and walked inside the burrow. It was just as he remembered it, as if it hadn't been touch since his 6th year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**In this chapter there's a new adition (not a baby) to the Weasley family. Please review and tell me if you think Ron should get married to Hermione straight away or wait.**

"Harry, dear, the minister would like to speak with you tomorrow at noon in Diagon Ally" said Mrs. Weasely in motherly voice. "And I am expecting you to stay for the summer, if that's ok"

"It will do perfectly" Harry said.

"Ok then, you too go have fun while I set up your room."

"What do you want to do" Harry asked.

"Um, why don't we go get me a pet" Ginny said.

"What's wrong with Arnold?" harry asked.

"Oh, nothing, but he gets lonely and George said all animals would keep him company" she said.

"Are you sure he was not joking?" Harry asked. Since Fred's death George had taken anybody being sad as a personal insult to Fred's memory and was working double on the jokes and antics.

"I think so" she replied.

So 5 minutes later they a_pparated_ to Diagon Ally and were in the 'Magical Menagerie'

"How about that" she said, pointing at a ruby colored salamander swimming in a tank.

"His magical properties are that he is fire proof, exceedingly loyal, and practically invincible. He's the perfect friend for a pigmy puff." Said the saleswoman.

"We'll take him" said Ginny.

"15 galleons please, and another 10 for supplies" the saleswoman said.

"Oh, let's see something else" said Ginny and Harry knew she didn't have enough.

"Here" he said, putting 25 galleons on the counter. The witch went to the back to get the stuff. Before he knew what was happening he was kissing Ginny. The witch came back with a glass tank, food, a land platform with a cave and steps out of the tank, and the salamander.

"He only needs to be in the take for about 30 minutes every day and he'll sleep in the cave, but he should be allowed to go in and out as he pleases." Said the saleswoman, handing Ginny the stuff.

"Ok, thank you" said Ginny.

When they got back to the burrow Ginny set up the tank and put her new pet, William, in it.

"We still have a couple hours" said Harry.

Well, let's go see Grimmerald place" she said.


End file.
